Fall To Pieces
by Zeida-and-Maria
Summary: The creation of Roxas was the discontinuation of Sora. One cannot live without the other, but they cannot exist together. COMPLETE
1. New Life

**Fall to pieces**

**By: **the Maria half of Zeida and Maria

**Summery:**What if my freakish fleeting thought, the result of not having finished the first game, and not having played Chain of Memories, was true? Basicly, Sora was... not... just not. and Riku was was trying to make him him again.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Kingdom Hearts(is riku in bondage?)

**Ch. 1: New Life**

Roxas gasped as he awoke from another strange dream. In the dream he was not himself, he never was lately. He was, as one dream with a mirror showed, a different boy entirely. A boy about his own age with spikier-than-thou brown hair and bright blue eyes. It was the eyes that Roxas always remembered, they were the only way he recognised himself. They were his eyes.

Roxas changed out of his pajamas and into his favorite outfit. He wore a a white short-sleeved jacket with a red colar and a black checker pattern along the seams. Visible beneath the unzipped jacket was a high colar black shirt with a zipper spliting it up the middle, leading to a shuruken shaped grip. This under shirt reached below his fairly short jacket to overlap black and white jeans. Roxas hopped toward the door pulling on the second of his black, white and red sneakers.

At the usual spot, three kids lounged restlessly.

"When's he going to get here?" whined a clurly blond haired boy, Hayner.

"He probably just overslept again.He's been looking strained lately." Soothed the only girl in the room, Olette.

"Yeah, besides it's summer, we arn't supposed to be on time!" agreed the slightly heavy built bot sitting next to he on the little green couch.

"You guys talking about me?" drawled a voice from behoind the curtain blocking the cozt area from the street.

Roxas walked in grinning but looking, as Olette observed, strained and tired. Hayner lept off the stack of crates that were his seatand strode across the room to the entrance. He put an arm around Roxas' slim shoulders, laughing.

"Of course we're talking about you. You are our sole source of amusement, egotistical fruitloop!" He excaimed in mock seriousness.

Roxas shook his head and sat in his spot, a lone crate against the wall, next to the green couch that Pence and Olette occupied."So, what are we doing today?" he asked.

"Well, our attempts to get to the beach this summer are miserable, but I think-" Hayner started

"NO! We have to do homework!" Olette reminded everyne.

There was a colective groan.

"Oh, come on!" Pence said, "It's summer!"

"But tommorrow is the Struggle and both Roxas and Hayner are in it!" she reprimanded, "If not today, then when?"

"All right, we'll do it today" Roxas caved, "What's our topic?"

Pence stood up and showed everyone a map. "I had this really cool idea, you see I heard these rumors about downtown. They sounded really freaky, like these steps," Pence pionted a marked location out on the map, "They count different going up and down!" He wiggled his fingers to sudgest mystery and magic.

Hayner laughed, "It's like the seven wonders of Twilight Town!"

Every one rose o head to the station that would bring them to downtown Twilight town.

"It's free if we stay within the town, right?" Roxas asked.

"Yep! We get this done, and then tomorrow, I beat you up at the struggle tornament!" Hayner exclaimed.

"In your dreams!" retorted Roxas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light flooded a dark room wher only a silhouette was visible due to a multitude of bright flashing screens around the chamber. A tall figure in a black cloak walked into the door. He closed the door quietly behind him, letting the room fade once more. "DiZ, how much longer?" the figure asked in a young man voice.

"75 restoration, not much longer now." answered the silhouette in front of the monitors. He sounded much older than his hooded partner.

"Could... I mean, would it be safe to see him now?" asked the younger man hesitantly.

A laugh emmited from the bandage clad head. "You can visit your friend." he replied. "The password is 'Paopu'"

The mysterious fugure nodded in acknowledgement, and walked over to a strange light emmiting from a device hanging from the celing. He reached out a gloved hand to touch the light, and vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas had a long disturbing day. In downtown Twilight Town they had looked for the seven wonders for thier project. And, boy, did Roxas find them! They wer deffinatly wonders. But none of his friends saw that, they were always just seconds too late, and only noticed the natural phenomena that the wonders emerged from. He sighed, lieing on his back and closing his eyes.

"Roxas."

He shot up again looking for the source of the sudden voice. His clear blue eyes opened in wide suprise as he aw the tall, hooded man standing in front of him. "Where'd you come from!" Roxas exclaimed, searching his room for a weapon.

The hooded figure reached up and pulled down his hood. In front of Roxas stood a boy, barely older than himself. He recognised the face. Roxas doubled over on the bed, holding his head. Ice blue eyes! He gasped in pain, the face! Long, layered white-blue hair. Roxas thought his head would explode. this was the best friend of the boy he always turned into in his dreams. Roxas looked up, trying to focus,

"who are... you?" he finally managed to gasp.

"You know who I am." the boy said calmly.

Roxas felt himself begin to drift away, just at the sound of the voice. What was happening to him?

"Riku?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid it's not you I want to talk to."

Roxas didn't understand, why would he even be here if he didnt want to talk to the only person in the house at the moment? Riku reach out and gently touched Roxas' forehead.

"Paopu." he said.

"Wha..." Roxas collaped, his clear blue eyes hazing, but not closing.

Riku sat on the bed next to him and pulled his prone form into a sitting position."Sora? Are you... here yet?"

The foggy blue eyes looked up at him, and Roxas' body leaned against Riku. His mouth was slightly open, "Ri...ku?" it formed in a quiet weak voice.

Riku smiled and hugged the boy. "Don't worry, you're almost back. How much do you remember?"

"Almost everything. I'm... confused"whispered the weak voice from Roxas' mouth.

"What about?"

"This body... it's not... me..."

"Well, it is... sort of you. And it's the best opton we had."

The possed body looked up, confusion imprinted on Roxas' features. "What do -"

The boy way cut off by a loud voice emminating from nowhere."Riku, your time is up. Send the boy back to his dormancy." called DiZ

"Sorry, Sora, I've got to go." Riku stood and gave Roxas a quick hug, before touching his head and repeating the password.

Roxas' body collapsed again and Riku tenderly tucked him in and turned off the lights.

Riku vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need not have told him that." DiZ reprimanded Riku.

"He should know. Where's Namine?"

"Don't worry, the preparations will take just a little longer, then you can have your friend back."

Riku smiled and left to tie up a few loose ends.

"Wait."

Riku turned in time to catch a small object thrown to him. "What's this?" he asked.

"Keep that on your person at all times. If there's an emergency I'll use it to get you here in a hurry." DiZ informed him. Riku nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora opened his eyes to see a world of darkness. _Where is this?_ he thought. Then it came back to him, this is where he had been for a while now. It was a world of absolute nothingness occupied only by his ethereal form.

"Riku...?" he said aloud. It echoed through the silence, "Ku... ku..."

Riku had come, he had brought Sora to this place. Sora remembered him saying something like he would have to stay here for a while, but Riku would get him out. Riku had visited on several occasions, keeping him company and just talking to him. He, Riku, had explained that something bad, they weren't sure how, had happened to Soras body, and he could no longer use it. Sora shuddered at the painfull memory.

**Flasback**

Riku cuddled Soras still form. He didn't have long now, Ansem and Malefacent's final curse had wasted him. Sora groaned and shivered in pain as Riku rose, carrying him.

"Ri...ku..." he gasped

"Shhhh... Don't worry."

"I... found you..." Sora smiled, his eyes barely opened, taking in the features of his long lost friend. Soras body was almost gone now. Disintagrating at an alarming rate. He cried out as more of him was eaten away by the spell. Riku walked carefully, so as not to cause Sora more pain and gently layed him on a ledge. Muttering something, darkness gathered around Riku. He held up his arms and ripped open a door into the darkness. he turned back to Sora. Barely anything was left of the brunette now. Riku lifted through the portal as the last of him vanished into golden dust, carried of by wind. Tears began to escape his ice blue eyes as he waited for Soras heart and Soul to gain a conciousness.

**End Flashback**

Sora pondered his latest meeting with Riku. he had had a corporeal body. It wasn't his. Sora wondered if the person had a life before Riku had claimed his body for himself. _Or maybe, _Thought Sora, cross-legged and upsidedown, _ it was a corpse. _Would Riku kill for him? Sora shuddered, he hoped not. Floating gently on his back now, Sora went over the possibilities. Wan't there any other way than to steal someones body? Sora had actually entertained thoughts of a cloned body. He laughed. _Clone!_ Cid had once explained what a clone was, but he said even he didn't know how to make one. Sora frowned, he would have to ask Riku how his friends were next time he came.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: gasp in amazement! I did something! Yay! Now, I'm going to keep writing this whether I get reviews or not, but I WILL NOT post more untill I get at least 2 reviews from 2 different people!

Bye bye!

Maria/ Kakki/ Queen of the Meep.


	2. Old Friend

**Fall to pieces**

**By: **the Maria half of Zeida and Maria

**Summery:**What if my freakish fleeting thought, the result of not having finished the first game, and not having played Chain of Memories, was true? Basicly, Sora was... not... just not. and Riku was was trying to make him him again.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Kingdom Hearts(is riku in bondage?)

**Ch.2: Old Friend**

Roxas lept out of bed, throwing his blankets over the intruder. He rolled to the left and grabbed his struggle club.

Wham!

"Roxas!" he cried out in alarm, stumbling dizzily over to the bed. He ulled the blanket off, revealing curly blond hair. "What the hell! _You're_ hyped up for the Struggle, aintcha?" Hayner exclaimed.

Roxas forced a laugh, "Sorry, I thought my dream was real... again..." he sat on the bed, next to his best friend.

Hayner looked him up and down, worried, "I hope you're ready."

"Yeah.." Roxas muttered, looking tired.

"Those dreams are causeing alot of trouble. Maybe it's a- Nevermind. But tomorrow we're all going around town to try and figure out what's happening to you." Hayner wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders and squeezed comfortingly. "Anyway, get dressed quick, Struggle's in half an hour."

"What!" Roxas looked up, alarmed. He lept out of bed, and began shoving Hayner out of the room. "Out!"

When Hayner was gone, Roxas collapsed back on the bed. "I guess it couldn't be real..." he thought out loud. "I have this strange feeling that i would be dead it it was."

Roxas groaned as he rolled over to see his clock had just ticked by five more minutes. He quickly began to dress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pleliminaries always went fast in the Struggle. The people who entered were always very, very good, or... _not._ This year, to evereybodys suprise, Vivi made it into the finals.

Vivi was a small, young boy who was fairly new to Seifers 'Disciplinary Gang'. Seifer himself, of course, also made it. Hayner and his friends didn't get along with Seifer and his gang, the Struggle just got personal!

The first fight, to their own distress, was Roxas vs. 'his best friend and local attitude problem' Hayner. To a roar of suprise and approval from the crowd, he beat Hayner. Hayner just laughed it off. As far as he was concerned, it just meant he had trained Roxas well.

They stood on the side lines together, watch the next fight. They looked on as their arch enemy duked it out with the new battle-ready Vivi. Vivi was fast! Roxas and Hayner stared as Vivi bounced around the ring, leavingvarious hard blows all over Seifer. The older boy was growing mad, he was just about to release his special attack, when Vivi seemed to explode.

WHAM!

Seifer slid across the arena floor, his bat flew to the other side. ZThere was a collective gasp. The ref, very confused, named Vivi the victor. An odd laugh echoed across the Sand Pit, _hee hee hee _, and Roxas shivered. Strangely, no one else seemed to have noticed it.

Roxas had started to climb into the ring as soon as everyone was ready for the next match, when he heard a voice behind him, addressing him.

"That's not Vivi, thrash 'em!" Seifer said as he walked away.

Roxas and his friends watched him leave, looking at him strangely.

"Wow. Seifer wants us to _win?_"

"He's just sore"

"I actually kinda wanted to face him." Roxas sighed.

In the ring the ref gave both Roxas and Vivi long blue and yellow clubs and briefly explained the rules. "Play fair now!" he excliamed then motion fo them to begin.

Roxas had an easier tiome than he had imagined. vivi was going all out, but Roxas was matching him blow for blow, He even got in a couple nice hits, all in all, he was winning.

"Time's up! Roxas wins!" the ref yell. He was mimiced by the announcer and the crowd roared.

Then, it stopped.

Roxas looked around in confusion, nothing was moving. He spotted his friends, cheering, and frozen in their jubilant positions. Suddenly he noticed a movement at the edge of his vision. Vivi. The creature lunged at him, going from small hatted boy to a long white monster in a strange broken blur. The thing looked as though it was only held together by the many zippers running down its length. It let out a silent roar, ripping open the zipper that was its mouth. Roxas lept out of the way as the white clawed hand slashed the air. It landed on all fours, rising to face him again in halting movements, like a broken toy. Roxas backed up, attempting to flee the mysterious foe, but he couldn't leave the arena for some reason.

"Guess I'll have to fight!"

Roxas thrust out his hand with the club, quickly going into his favorite fighting stance. He gaped at his hand as the weapon that was pereviously a Struggle bat turne into a beautifully simple, and strangely key-shaped, sword.

Something else seemed to take him over after that. Roxas utterly destroyed the colorless creature and several others when the appeared to back up their fellow.

"Go, Roxas!" He spun in suprise to see a, male, black robed figure speaking to him "Fight, fight, fight!" the strange man said.

"You!" Roxas exclaimed.

The black clad man, the one who... well, Roxas wasn't sure what he had done, but he didn't like it!

The man froze, then reached up and pulled off his hood. "You... remember me?" he asked. His previous cocky attitude was gone, he sounded almost relieved

Roxas looked at the tal man in front of him, frowning. This wasn't the silver haired boy. This man had the brightest red hair he was sure he'd ever see. The peson didn't even have to same colored eyes, his were a dark, forest green. They were like exact opposites.

"I'm sorry, " Roxas said tohim, "I mistook you for someone else."

The poor man mimiced the anime sweat/jaw drop perfectly. "You- yoou mistook me for someone _ELSE_!" He stalked up to Roxas, who took a step back warily, and put a hand to his forehead. "Nope, not warm, so you're not delirious... Who the hell could you mistake _me_ for!"

Roxas opened his mouth, intending to answer, when he was interupted by the very topic of their dicussion.

"He confused you for me, although i can't for the life of me figure out how." Riku steed through a portal of darkness, looking at the red-head with contempt. "Axel, it's too late for you."

No! Get away from him! _I'm _ taking him!"

Roxas turned to stare at him. "Axel...?" Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Now do yuo remeber? Come over here, don't let him near you."

Riku ignored him, stepping out to the boy. "Roxas, I... need to ask a favor."

Roxas blinked in suprise and noticed, by his reaction, that Axel hadn't expected this either. "W-what?" he didn't mean to stutter, he really didn't!

Riku opened his mouth, closed it again. He sighed, he really didn't want to do this! "Would you make a deal," he finally said, "with Sora? I'll take you to him"

"No! Don'rt do it! He'll just steal your body!" Axel yelled dramatically, stepping foward.

Roxas spun again, in suprise. "What?" He demanded of Riku,"_That's_ what you did to me! That's- that's **DISGUSTING**!" He was utterly horrified at this epiphany.

The was a pause, a long one. No one spoke and all stared at Roxas.

Still no one spoke.

Finally, "You... think that I-" Riku began

"**Bastard!**" Axel lunged at Riku, although he knew, somewhere in a dark corner of his mind that Roxas had gotten _really_ mixed up.

"Use your common sense! Roxas jumped to conclusions!" Riku yelled to the furious red head while dodgeing the pair of large, brightly colored, spiky rings being thrown at him.

Suprisingly, this stopped the man and he just stared, confused, at Riku.

"Then you didn't...?"

"Nope"

"So he's still..."

"Yep."

"But you're-!

"Yep."

"And now you're-!"

"Correct, for Sora."

"Oh..." Axel thought for a second then turned to his favorite blond. " Roxas, say no to everything he says! Got it memorised?"

"Roxas, would you _not _come with me to talk to Sora?" Riku asked, smirking at Axel.

Dispite himself, Roxas laughed. "Well, I don't know why I'm saying this, but... I'll come, on three conditions."

Riku frowned, he hadn't expected that. Then again he hadn't expected Roxas to comply at all. "What?" was all he responded.

"One: Make it so they," he gestured to the audience, "arn't frozen."

"Later."

"Two: I don't know why, but take Axel too."

The two men looked at him in suprise.

"Why-" began Axel.

"Only if he forfeits his weapons over too me." interupted Riku. He wanted this to be as peaceful as possible. It wasn't because he liked to annoy the older man... No, of course not. Although he did.

"Three: yu.. um... you didn't really, well... to me... did you?"

"No! GODDAMNIT! I. Don't. Like. You!" Riku exclaimed, turning red. "There! all your needs met! Come on! " Riku stalked back to his portal, looking like a wet cat. A _really_ wet one...

Roxas took a last look behind him. He saw his friends and smiled sadly. For some reason, this felt like the last time he would see them. He turned once again, following Riku into the darkness. Axel trail sightly behind, trying desperatly not to put a comforting arm around Roxas' shoulders. ZRoxas would freak if he couldn't remember him.

"Axel, give me those wagon wheels you call weapons." ordered Riku. Axel grugingly toswedd him over Roxas head, he twitched, and Riku caught them. Roxas took a look at his surroundings, not that there was much to see. It was a vast black nothingness.

"Where's your friend?" Axel spat at Riku.

He glared at him, but turned to the nothingness with his hands to his mouth. "Sora!" he yelled.

Roxas looked around, seeing no one coming. He looked quizically to Riku, and jumped.

A delicate looking boy had wraped his arms around Rikus neck and was leaning his translucent head agaist Riku's own. The boy had too be floating because you could tell by porportions that he as much shorter than the silver haired boy he was wrapping himself around.

Riku looked very happy and at the same sad to see the transparent boy. Roxas turned to see Axels reaction. Even he looked depressed at the sight of the boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** well there you go! Ch. 2. What do you think? It turned a littlemore cheerful. Oh, yeah, this is a fairly short story, im goessing five more chapters. It will (depending on reactions) probably have a sequel. which will be much more cheerful.

**R&R**! I want **Three** more!

Relpies:

**SquirrelySoraSquirrel**And you are the reason (half of it) that i continue! ((Gives brownie))

**Kingdom-Hearts-Final-Fantasy-lover-FOREVER: ** Nice name... Thank you! And the Story gets more cheerful! (as you can see).

Bye Bye for now and R&R!

the Maria half of -Zeida-and-Maria-


	3. The worst that could happen

**Fall to pieces**

**By: **the Maria half of Zeida and Maria

**Summery:**What if my freakish fleeting thought, the result of not having finished the first game, and not having played Chain of Memories, was true? Basicly, Sora was... not... just not. and Riku was was trying to make him him again.

**Warning: **No Roxas' were killed in the making of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Kingdom Hearts(is riku in bondage?)

**Ch.3: The Worst That Could Happen**

They had all settled comfortably in a circle. Sora had fallen asleep on Rikus lap, just existing in that form was exaughsting. They had yet to say anything after Sora had arrived.

Roxas was starting to figure out what they wanted him for. That boy, Sora, was the one he always turned into in his dreams. That had to mean something. Besides, the brunette couldn't possibly last long in that state.

"What do you want me for?" Roxas feigned ignorance. He had to be sure, although he didn't know what his answer would be.

"Are you dense?" Rikus loving gaze changed quickly to contempt as he looked up to meet Roxas' eyes. He sighed and looked away, "Sorry."

"Whatever, just clear this up so I can at least have a couple more seconds thinking it's not what it is."

ERiku smiled and Axel scowled.

"As you can see, Sora has no body. He needs one and yours is the only one he can use.

Normally I would just take yours, becouse, rankly, I don't care wha the hell happens to you ss long as Sora is alright."

Roxas winced.

"But Sora does, 'cause that's just the way he is."

"Don't talk to Roxas like that!" Axel interjected.

Sora opened his eyes and watched the arguement between Riku and Axel bloom.

"I can say whatever I want to whoever I want!"

Roxas notice that Sora was awake and looked at him apprehensively.

"Not to Roxas you can't!"

Sora saw Roxas and smiled. He glanced up at Riku and Axel, rolling his eyes. _'They do that all the time'_ he seemed to say.

"Hey, the way you talk to Zexion and Demyx, I was being an angel!"

"What do you want to ask me?"

Riku and Axel jumped, finally noting Soras state of conciousness.

"Well I figured we could make a deal."

A credit to themselves Riku and Axel didn't interupt the boys.

"Why? I have a feeling your friend can just use me, and doesn't need my concent."

"True, but I do. Her's the deal: Riku would take your body, just so you know, if you say no. I wouldn't be able to stop him. VBut what if we share? Neither of us would have complete control and we'd switch whenever we want to!" Sora sounded so sincerly excited by his idea it was hard not to smile reassuringly at him.

((A/N: I despise DiZ so for the rest of this story, he has been swallowed by a plothole. Just though you might want to know.))

"It's... the only choice I have, isn't it?"

"Well-"

"That I will like even the tiniest bit."

"Yeah."

Roxas sighed.

"Roxas, you don't have to do this!" Axel yelled, "I'll protect you from this blowhard!"

Riku glared.

Sora laughed.

Roxas looked at the now very interesting lack of anything and blushed. "Axel... I'm going to do this. It's what I wanted, remember?"

Axel looked sad and Roxas scooted next to him, sliping an arm around his waist. "It's not like I'm going to disappear forever... and... I'd kinda like to do something right for once."

"..."

"Oh, come on, Axel."

"..." he sniffed

"It's the best deal IO have! Would you rather see me poof of the face of the Earth!"

"..."

Roxas frown, his lips formed an adorible pout that Axel couldn't help but see. Even if just out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly the blonds face lit up. He turned to the now slightly frightened nobody, with a devious grin spreading across his features. Axel backed up very slowly and began to stand up. Riku and Sora looked at each other, then back at the pair. _Uh oh._

Roxas was now on his own feet and advancing on Axel. Abruptly he lunged at the red-head knocking him flat on his back. Riku and Sora winced as axels wrists were pinned above his head as he struggled beneath the the younger boy straddling him.

"Help!" he yelped.

Roxas lead foard, toward Axels head, ignoring his pleas. A centimeter away from his face, he grin gleefuly and whispered something into Axels ear. Axel began to relax, a smile crept across him lips.

"I can live with that... But you came straight to me when you're you."

"Got it!"

Only then did they realise that they seemed to have company. They turned to face Sora and Riku who were still staring at them.

"Um..." Roxas mutterred, getting off Axel.

"You remember." Riku stated.

"**YOU _REMEMBER_**!" Axel crowed, delighted.

"I gave him a present..." whispered Sora. He seemed to be falling asleep again.

Riku looked at himwith concern and lifted him gently as he stood. "We have to get going, since you agreed.

"It's not like he had a choice" Axel muttered, still bitter despite what Roxas had told him. He rose to follow Riku none the less.

"I had a choice" the blond reminded him, "Get the good end of the stick or the bad."

Riku walked fast and was already shrinking into the distance, carrying the tranparent boy bridal style. Roxas and Axel ran to catch up. They walked in silence for what seemed like hours, and probably was, into the darkness. Then a white dot appeared in front of Roxas' face. He thought he was seeing things and lifted a hand to touch it. Nothing was there.

"It's in the distance." Riku informed him, "Depth perception is non-exsitant in here."

Roxas blushed, although no one could see it, and they walked on. The dot was growing, and soon it was a tall, blindingly bright square carved into the nothingness. It was a stark contrast to the pitch blackness. Riku continued through the doorway of light in to an endless white hallway.

"Doesn't anywhere here just take five freaking minutes?" Axel muttered to no one in particular.

No one in particular answered.

Again, they continued walking.

Every now and then, Sora shifted, albiet just to wrap his arms around Riku in some way or move to a more comforable position.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Roxas asked, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

Riku didn't answer, he jut kept walking. Hwe didn't even turn to glance at Roxas.

"Hey!" Acxel grabbed the silver haired boys shoulder."Roxas asked you a question!"

Riku turned to Axel, suprised. "What? Oh, sorry, I was thinking."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Don't hurt yourself."

Riku glared at him and... pouted? No, Roxas had imagined that. That would be a friendly act. Axel and Riku hated each other. Roxas looked up again at Riku. Only annoyance was on his face. Ther, Roxas' world wasn't aabout to flip because of a non-exsitant, very unexpected friendship.

And... they continued walking. Roxas watching Axel and Riku llike a hawk, barely containing his jealosy.

His Axel.

After hours of walking and just walking Roxas turned to see how far they had gotten. He was suprised to see a corner. He hadn't gone around any turns, had he? This was very strange. Something felt wrong.

"Hey, Riku?" he called ahead.

"Not now, we're here."

Roxas spun from the sight of the strange corner to stare at the huge thin door in their path. It had to be twice as tall as Riku, although it was the width of a normal door. It was panaled and colored with variations of an odd mauve color. It curved into an ornate arch at the top.

"Have I seen thios door before?" Roxas mumbled.

"Sora has." Riku explained, "You still have his memory."

Everyone focused their attention on the door as a creak interupted them.

"Welcome..." a low, cruel voice said, but no one heard him.

Riku smiled in triumph as all the details of their surrundings began to white out. Soon Roxas couldn't see the hand in front of his face, as the light became brighter and brighter, blanketing everything in white. Then as soon as it had happened the white began to fade away. Disturbingly, the room it left behind was not what they had expected. It was a strange swirling mass of a dark crimson and black, filled with fog of the same color.

"No..." Riku muttered taking a step back. his ice blue eyes were wide with fear.

Roxas and Axel turned to him, terrified at his reaction. "Tell me this is where you wanted to go!" Axel said, walking to riku.

Riku just stared at him.

"Tell me!" he yelled.

"It's a trap." Riku stated in shock.

Roxas stared, "What?"

Riku turned on them both and yelled, "It's a TRAP Goddamit! _RUN!_"

They all turned hoping to see the dor through which they entered. But it wasn't there. Then strange dark puddles started to materialize on he floor and the walls, even the celing. they bubbled and grew, strange rounderd heads with bright, gloweing, yellow eyes began to push out of the darkness. The Heartless had arrived. Alongside these grew white counter parts, releasing the nobodies.

Riku looked around, face hardening. "Roxas."

Roxas turned to the silverette and took a startled step back as Sora was shoved into his arms.

"What the-!"

"Protect him." A long, dark coloered, bat-wing shaped blade with a light colored angel-wing sweeping off like a scythe blde at the tip appeared in Rikus hand. He quickly threw Axel his weapons.

"All right! Now you're talkin'!" Axel yelled. "You take the black dudes, I'll take the nobodies!"

"Prepare to be left in my dust."

"You're on!"

Rku andAxel lunged toward their enemie, quickly wiping many out. Both pulled out all the stocks, intent on beatinng each other in their contest. However, all was not well, they soon began noticing something strange.

First of all, they noted, only the lowest forms of the monsters were appearing, Dusks and Shadows. the creatures also didn't seem to want to attack, just dodging as many of Riku and Axels blows as they could. The boys began to worry.

"We should finish this!" Riku shouted to Axel. He recieved no answer, they were stunned into silence. The Heartless and Nobodies suddenly stopped attacking and vanished.

"YAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHH!" Roxas screamed.

Axel turned in time to see his friend soring through the air, his twin key blades slipping from his fingers. He smashes against an invisible wall and slid down, his head lolling, and fell over. Axels wide eyes could clearly see one of his arms, bloody and bent at a frightening angle.

Riku had turned to see a tal man with sliver blue hair, not unlike his own., with a scar on his face.

He was holding Sora in his arms. He turned to Riku and smiled upon seeing him. It was the most creul, disgusting thing he had ever seen on anyone.

Saix vanished, taking Sora.

"**_SORA!_**"

"**_ROXAS!_**"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am so sorry for not getting this out when i got my reviews, i was nt doe with the chapter, if you can believe me. Any way, i made it a little longer, just to make up for that.

on another note, i am going else where for the weekend and will not be able to update even if i get my reviews. Sorry.

Thank you people, for R&R. DO IT AGAIN! Hee Hee...

**I want 5 new reviews!**

**Replies:**

**ArosxIrukxOxarsxLeax: **O0 I hope this answers most of your questions. I like your review... thanx ((blink... blink))

**SquirrelySoraSquirrel: **YAY! i have a loyal reviewer! you came back! glad you liked the brownie. heres more story, but sadly, i wont be back for a bit.

**Kingdom-Hearts-Final-Fantasy-lover-FOREVER: ** You did tooooooo! I hope this chapter was less cofuseing, if you have any questoins on the chapters, just ask! I'll answer if it wont give away something important.

ByeBye! **R&R! **

Lurve, Kakki


	4. Only The Best For Him

**Fall to pieces**

**By: **the Maria half of Zeida and Maria

**Summery:**What if my freakish fleeting thought, the result of not having finished the first game, and not having played Chain of Memories, was true? Basicly, Sora was... not... just not. and Riku was was trying to make him him again.

**Warning: **No Saix's were killed in the making of this chapter. ((DAMN IT!)) Rated for language and violence... and cliffies... and random authoress ourtbursts... and dangerous unexplained plotholes sucking unwanted characters to a horrible painful death through the ground... yeah

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Kingdom Hearts(is riku in bondage?)

**Ch.4: Only The Best For Him**

They sat side by side on the concrete wall encasing the long set of stairs rising to the entrace to the Postern. Axel and Riku sat in total silence, both boys with their knees drawn up to their chests, staring blankly anywhere and nowhere. They had not said a word since they got Roxas to some help. A cool breeze blew from the passageto their left, mussing red and silver hair, blowing it into their face. They didn't notice.

"Boys?" An abnormally tenative voice asked. A girl with short black and a strange, um... _interesting_ outfit hopped up from the ground to stand next to them, balenced on the wall. She attempted a quick smile when Riku acknowledged her with a quick glance.

Axel didn't respond.

"Helloooooooooooo..." she waved a hand in front of his face, leaning precariously over Riku, who, if it weren't for the situation, would have tickled her, just to see her fall.

Still no response.

"Well, that aside, I have good news." She carefully stepped away from Axel. Yuffie attempted to pull Riku away to, but he just yanked his arm back.

"Your funeral..." she muttered under her breath. "Axel, we are done ixing up Roxas. He'll be fine and you can go see him."

Riku, hearing this tried to scramble out of the way, but it was too late. Axel tramled him in his desperation to make Yuffie verify her news. The silver haired boy was nearly flung off the wall. The girl nodded her head vigorously as the rabid redhead, who had her by the shoulders and was shaking he unconciously - or unconcious - as he fired question after question on Roxas' well-being.

"Just see for yourself!" The brunette finally screached at him. Axel stopped for a moment, contemplating this strange new idea. Axel spun around and charged through Riku, who dove out of the way. Unsuccessfully. This time he did fall off the wall to plummet something like 15 feet before rolling to avoid bodily harm. Unfortunatly he was mentally scarred by a very scary nobody...

Axel busted the door off its hinges in his rush to get to Roxas' side. Squall narrowly avoided being crushed between wall and flying door. Cid, standing next to him, was not so lucky. Aeris, who was previously attending the blond nobody. wandered over to the pilot and began happily proding him with her staff.

Axel, finally calming down, knelt gently and quietly next to the bed. "Roxas..."

Riku enterd soon after, dusting himself off. He noted Squall leaving, but thought nothing of it. "Axel?" he spoke for the first time that day. The man just continued to stare at Roxas. "Axel, I'm sorry. You know I didn't want him to get _hurt._" Axel nodded but did not remove his eyes from the blond.

Riku sighed and walked next to the red haired man. He was about to speak again when Squall came back into the house. He was walking quickly, a look of concern on his normally cold face.

"Riku. Explain." the brunette ordered, shoving and paper under the boy's nose.

He took the letter curiously and read through it quickly, his aqua eyes widening. He growled and crushed the letter in one hand. "Damnit!" he yelled, throwing the leter to the ground, He's taunting me!" Riku stomped to the door, intent on causing someone excruciating pain, but a leather clad glove stopped him. He spun to face the grey eyed man. "What!" he spat.

"I said 'Explain.',"Squall was unperturbed.

Silence.

"It said he had Sora."

Silence.

"Andyou didn't tell us!" Was Squall raising his voice?

Silence.

"I'm going to get him back" He answer, finally. He aqua eyes would not meet the steely grey ones.

Squall ignored this statement and spun Riku around to shove him into a seat. The silver haired boy just stared, never having been traeted this way before.

Axel picked up the crumple peice of paper and glanced at Squall berating a terrified looking Riku about not telling people who could help, and who cared. Irraionality and not planning ourt his actions may have come into the monologue as well. But he wasn't listening... or laughing... Axel chucked before glancing at the letter.

His merriment ceased immediately.

_Dearest little Axel and Riku, _

_I hope that you will get this soon. I'm sorry to say that I made a mistake. It was quite foolish of me and I think I shall make a habit of thoroughly analyzing my plans before setting them into action. A lovely idea, don't you think? _

_Now, as you know, I have Sora, true, and he is doing wonderfully at his new job. It's so sad that he doesn't seem to be enjoying it, however. He lookes quite pained actually. _

_But I digress, as I was saying, it appears I need our litte Roxas as well. Would you be so kind as to bring him to me? It should be easy, I banged him up pretty nicely. Did you ask about his injuries? Is he doing well? I need him alive, you see. _

_Of course I understand how you wouldn't want to do that, but I have a little deal that might intrest at least one of you. Riku? Wouldn't you like to see Sora again? I thought so. Although I can't give him back, you understand. But you can see him, maybe say hello, or ask how working for me is going. Not that he can answer, he already used up his voice, poor boy. _

_Bring Roxas to the castle at the edge of "Reunion". To get there set the coordinates at the bottom of the page to your Gummi ship. _

_Axel may want to come, as this wll be the last time he sees his little Roxas. You see he won't even have a body to gaze regretfully at when I'm finished. You both may want to come, becaue I know how you work, and you will want to stop me. You might actually stand a chance if you team up. _

_112358132134 _

"GodDAMN HIM!"Axel yelled turning to the door only to find that Squall had just finished locking it. (_People can find the real door somewhere in my plothole sometime in the near future... or far future... depends on when I can think of a new person to be sucked in, any ideas?-Maria_ )

The leather clad man turned to face the two desperate boys. "You will calm down and think rationally." he stated. He leaned back on the door and crossed his arms, looking at them coldly. His stormy eyes, however, betrayed his worry.

"We can't give Roxas to him." Axel clarified quickly, taking a seat.

"Of course not. I still need him." Riku agreed.

The red head glared at him.

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Well, what will you do then?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel and Riku stepped off the gummi ship, stumbling on the hard ground. Axel instantly bent down and kissed the ground. Riku just stood there looking shaky and really, really scared.

"I'm never stepping off you again!" the red head told the dirt he was currently making out with.

"Oh, get up."

The nobody glared at at him. "I swear to your god that I will NEVER let you drive again!"

The silver haired boy pouted. "Oh, I'm not -"

"Yes you are! I nearly got a concussion every Five_ Seconds_!" Axel rubbed his head, getting up.

Both men faced their path, growing serious again. Back at Merlin's house, in Radiant Gardens, they had carefully went over their options. Unfortunatly, the best option had been to leave Roxas under the protection of Squall, and to raid the castle themselves and rescue Sora. They knew this was incredably risky, and Axel had wanted to stay and protect Roxas, but they knew Saix was right in one point, they needed to team up to beat him. The only high point was that Roxas should be safe, with Squall, Yuffie, Cloud and everyone else.

They looked down the broken, rocky cliff-like path to a monumental black ruin of a castle perched on a broken off chunk of lce;and, just big enough for it. It was all floating in the strange empty bluish space that this old, dying world occupied. Its turrets and towers were crumbling down and it gate and drawbridge were rusty and rotten. The walls were filled with more holes than swiss cheese and the shiny, black material it was made of was dulled and scratched. In the middle of the mysterious ruin rose a silvery steel dome, obvious centuries younger than the castle. This oddity in the ancient crumbling world was where they were headed. The steel obstruction sported a circular door that had no handle, knob, or hinges to aid in entrace from the outside.

"Let's blast it." Axel muttered summoning his weapons.

"Let's."

The resulting explosion was a bombs dream come true. A terrifying mixture of fire, darkness, and magic directed at a singular six foot area.

That door didn't stand a chance.

The two men walked in, heavily guarded and took in their surroundings. The circular room was a laboratory. One side was covered with expensive equitment and a huge computer portraying and monitoring data. There were several desks positioned around the room, all of them covered with paper, both blank and filled with notes and diagrams. There was one chalkboard with, strangely, nothing on it, but the walls were covered with more notes and pictures and seemingly meaningless numbers. The floor was a little dirty, but not filthy-disgusting, and thankfully not covered with dark, ominous stains. It was littered with wires both attached to machines, an on their own.

The very center of the room is what drew their attention. Ther was a long, eliptical, starch white table. It had no discernable legs and looked completly solid. To their horror, floating noislessly above the table was...

"SORA!" Riku exclaimed, stepping toward the boy.

He didn't respond, not even a twitch. The brunette floated gently above the table, his head tipped back. His eyes were wide and unseeing, staring vacantly at the space directly in front of him. Sora's mouth hung open ever so slightly and a miniscule red trickle colored the corner of it, accenting his unnaturally pale skin.

Riku tried to lift the boy away, to hold him close and comfort both of them. When his hands met the air above the edge of the table, they bounced away and it glowed bright a second.

"Sora!" the silver haired boy rammed his fist into the barrier, panicking. He couldn't save him! He couldn't save him! He couldn't _save_ him!

A cold laugh echoed through the room. "Like _that's _going to work." Saix cooed, walking through a dark portal to his lab.

The two men turned to him. "No..." Axel whispered, his green eyes widened as a cold, penetrating fear shot up his spine. This couldn't be happening.

They stared at the form held in the blue haired man's arms, like a rag-doll. Roxas. All Axel could see was the other nobody, surrounded in a blood red fog. He lunged, fully intending to rip the man into tiny little pieces and roast them. Saix mearly laughed again and held up the injured blond. Axel froze, but the blue-haired maniac's laugh was soon cut off anyway. He flew sideways, nearly dropping his hostage as metal collided with head and the rest soon followed. Riku had stepped quickly and deftly behing the distracted nobody and dealt a heavy blow to his head with Way to Dawn.

"Urg... You'll pay for this..." he held out his hand toward his other captive and smiled. Sora arched his body in pain, tears streaming out of his eyes. A silent, heart wrenching scream ripped from his bloody mouth. The brunette writhed for a moment before falling limp, his eyes half lidded. Saix smiled again and summoned darkness around himself, and stretching it to the rest of the room. Slowly it began to sink into the ground, the dark reaching up to pull it in. Everything sank in hesitant jumps, first one side, than the other as it was absorbed into the darkness.

Riku ran back to Sora, crying his name and willing him to wake, trying to break through the barrier. The silver haired boy attacked it with his sword, inciting momentarily glowing blotches with each strike. The sword was flung from his hand after a particularly powerful hit and forcefull rebound by the invisible wall. Unfazed, or over fazed, Riku went back to striking with his fists. He pounded on it, straight out punches, kicks, ramming it, untill his hands were a bloody mess. Nothing worked, Sora continued to sink into the floor.

"Sora..." he sobbed, pounding on the ground with bloody hands, like a warped tantrum, desperate for the darkness to swallow him as well. He had to be with Sora! He had to rescue him! Riku collapsed on the blackish earth left behind, shuddering. He lost him again.

"Sora..."

Axel had lunged at the bluehaired man but Saix vanished much quicked than the rest of the room. Axel just crashed harmlessly into the rapidly evaporating wall behind the other nobody. He sunk to his knee, dropping his spiked rings and clutching his head in his hands. This can't happen. This _can't _happen. How many times had he been just _not enough_ to keep Roxas!

"No..." they unknowingly echoed each other.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A/N: awwww dont you feel sorry for them? Dont worry it gets better in the next chappie. _

_Next chapter: Axel and Riku get back to Radiant gardens to chew out Squall about losing Roxas, only to find Merlin's house covered with blood and the corpses of their friends. Outside stands my OC (who i like to use a lot so he will show up in other stories.) getting berated by a very angry, very loud, and very bloody (loss of limb) Squall. Last chapter except for maybe and epilogue! Should I do one? _

_About the Reviews: I do not mean to hold my story hostage for reviews. It was mean to hurry me up. You see; I get my review, I update instantly. I dont get my reviews, I update hopefully a week later. But I messed up, I'm sorry! I won't mess up again! _

_And maybe a new story ((hint hint))) _

**Review Responses:**

**SoulSociety: **I took note of what you said. In the first game, hey were icy, but I took a look at pictures from the second, where this is taking place so I would have to use that, and they were as you said, so I changed that. A cookie and a pancake for being so helpful!

**ArosxIrukxOxarsxLeax: **Yeah it does, doesn't it? It only get worse in this chapter, but the next one is better!

**Hyxrst: **I'm soooo sorry for not updating for so long, I hope this makes up for it!

**SquirrelySoraSquirrel: **I'm Sorry! ((sniff)) I couldn't reread this chapter either, because... just because. But we have a beta now so these will get fixed up and re-submited.

**AXENATOR: **We may never know! seiously, even I don't know! Oh! Zeida said that you have an evil chara (Axel's dad) in your story, could I borrow him to torture some unfortunate b- in my plothole sometime? I had this really awesome idea...

_**betaed version**_

_**I want 5 reviews!**_


	5. The End

**Fall to pieces**

**By: **the Maria half of Zeida and Maria

**Summary:**What if my freakish fleeting thought, the result of not having finished the first game, and not having played Chain of Memories, was true? Basicly, Sora was... not... just not. and Riku was was trying to make him him again.

**Warning: **Violence, swearing, deadness-ness, and plotholes. Lots of blood and gore. In detail.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Kingdom Hearts(is riku in bondage?) **But I do own my OC Sakaku Koga, touch him without permission and prepare to _die!_**

**Ch.5: The End**

Axel and Riku stumbled out of the gummiship on to the world of Radient Garden. They made their way slowly to Merlin's House, murder on the red-head's mind. Axel was only fueled by the fact that he had someone to take his pain out on, The silver haired boy, however, was a shell. He felt empty. There was no chance to help Sora and it was all his fault. The red-head led him through the winding maze of buildings to the Borough., while he just stared ahead with dead eyes. Neither cared if they were attacked by the heartless abundant in this area, but none came.

They stopped at the house that the Radient Garden Restoration Commitee had chosen for their HQ. Or rather, Axel stopped and therefore stopped pulling his friend. The nobody had not expected this. This was bad.

Blood spilled out from the doorway, staining the steps outside the house. The door had been torn clear off its hinges and was now embedded into the wall opposite it, giving a clear view to the macabre inside. The walls were soaking in vermillion liquid, and the floor was bathing in it. Furniture was over turned and smashed into pieces, one chair lodged into the computer that Cid always used. The man in quesion was lying not far from his machine, spread egaled on the ground. His ribcage seemed to have collapsed in on itself due to some incredible force. His blond hair was now a sickly, sticky strawberry color.

Axel stared around himself in horror, walking slowly into the room. Even Riku was responding, a little, and followed of his own accord. They located Yuffie. She was sitting slumped up against a wall, not far from the bed Roxas used to be on. She looked _almost _fine except for the fact that her own giant Shurken was embedded deep in her own chest and probably into the wall behind her. Her eyes were wide in unseeing terror. Both her arms were bloody stumps at her side. Neither male could locate the rest of her.

Riku spun around to see Aeris lying prone behind the chalk board. Most of her. Axel went over to check if at least she was alive. He lifted her gently by the shoulders only to recoil in horror as her head, no longer attached, rolled off to the side. The nobody and Riku backed up slowly into one bloody wall, shock quickly ebbing away to be replaced by horror and guilt. The red-head had wanted to beat these people up?

A strange glint caught the silver haired boy's eye, and turned to see Squall's gunblade fastened deep into the wall inches from his face.There was most of a muscled arm holding the bloody handle in a death grip.There was no sign of the rest of the wielder. This was all he could take.

The boys stumbled to the door avoiding the bodies of their friends like a plague. The door was just a few more feet. Then they heard a voice. A familiar one.

"What the _Hell _did you think you were doing!" yelled Squall. _Yelled?_ "You could have been hurt! That man could have seen you too, and I've no doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to kidnap you aswell!" There was a strange embarassed scuffling sound and a hollow thud. The sound of an arm hitting the wall angrily.

Riku looked to Axel, confused. _Who is he talking to?_ He cocked his head to the side in question.

"Speaking of which, he got Roxas! We, not you, were supposed to be protecting him! You saving our lives had no point, we lost him! Failure was not an option!" Neither of them had ever heard Squall so mad. He was usually so cold. Curiosity overran the relief that he was _alive_.

Axel looked back at the slightly smaller boy standing next to him and shook his head to say he had no idea what was going on. Did Squall say 'save _our_ lives'? Everyone else was _dead_... The red-head motioned for them to move slowly foward to see what was going on. They crept up to the door.

Squall was in no better shape that the bodies in the house. His hair was matted with blood and his leather stained and ripped. His entire arm was missing, looking like it had been blown off with a cannonball that took quite a bit of his shoulder with it, too. Blood streamed down his face from multiple wounds, he was even louder near the doorway. They, the stormy eyed man and the one he was chewing out, were situated on the stairs leading into Merlin's house. Somehow ignoring the gore on the steps.

The one who was being berated was actually no more than a young boy, not even older that Sora. He was glancing meekly up at Squall from under a mop of red-orange hair, easily as bright as Axel's own. His eyes were bright orangey yellow. Almost like a heartless, but with a lively light to them. His hands were clasped behind his back and he was obviously fiddling with them. He was shuffling back and forth on bare feet. The boy's ears drooped in melancholy. Wait, what? Both the Axel and Riku stared at the child of around fourteen, notcing for the first time his inhuman appearance.

For the most part he looked completly normal, then you noticed the ears, red-brown and fuzzy apendages, not unlike a K-9's, pointing up to the sky several inches above were ears should be. The boy opened his mouth to say something, revealing sharp fangs, but was quickly cut of by another angry yell. Was that a tail curling in fear between his legs?

"But Onii-chan-!" his voise was deeper than they had expected, but he still squeaked.

"Enough! I don't want to hear it!" Squall pinched the bridge of his nose in annoynce. "Let's just go wake them up."

"W-what?" Riku had finally managed to squeak out, he had been trying since the big brother bit.

Squall and his red-head captive spun to see them emerging from the house. They looked startled but quickly recovered.

"Are you two alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." The tall brunet asked with concern. The young boy scooted behind him, hiding from Axel and Riku.

"Seen a _ghost_! They're all _dead_!" Axel squawked. How could Squall have forgotten about them!

"Who!" Squall rushed to their side to look in the building, obviously very worried.

"But you're hurt too, how could you not know!" Riku exclaimed.

"What?" the brunet turned to look at him, then his missing arm as if seeing it for the first time. "Oh! I'd forgotten about that."

Axel and Riku stared at him. "Forgot...?" they stuttered.

The gunblade weilder ignored them and turned to the boy hiding behind the corner. "Take the goddamn illusion off! Saix is gone and you're spooking people." He motioned for the boy to come closer, but the kid shook his head vigorously, and shrunk even more behind the corner he was hiding behind.

"You will come over here, immidiently. They won't bite. If they do, bite back."

At this the teen grinned widly and ran from the wall, skirting the silveret and red-head, to reside again behind Squall. He leered out at them, clutching the brunet's torn leather jacket. The brunet in question sighed again and began massaging his temples. The boy clinging to him looked up almost cutely. Squall glared back.

Riku observed this whole episode with growing confusion. There was an illusion? Who was this boy? Why, if Squall knew him so well, had they never met? And why on earth was the grey eyed man letting the child _cling_ to him!

:"Squall? Did you just give that kid permission to _bite _us?" Axel interupted his aqua eyed companion's thoughts.

"Only if you bite him first, which I sincerely hope you won't."

The red-headed nobody stuck out his tongue in digust at the thought and was awarded with a loud growl emmiting from the other red-head. The green eyed man grinned mockingly at him. "What's wrong?" he cooed.

The kid frowned and raised and eyebrow at his baby talk. "Dude, I really don't get why Rox-chan likes you so much. You're a freak."

Axel froze. "How _dare _you talk about him!" he yelled and dived at the smaller male, despite the unfairness in age and size. He was yanked back suddenly at a hand on the back of his collar and fell onto the stone ground. Green eyes glared up at the orange ones that had somehow ended up behind him instead of where he was lunging. "How'd-" Axel began, then saw a wicked, sharp-toothed grin spread across the boy's young features. A deadly clawed hand rose above the nobody's head, ready to strike.

"Stand down, Saka." the boy looked up at the sound of the tall man's voices and relaxed his grip. He dropped Axel and happily walked back to his 'Onii-chan'.

Axel rubbed his neck where the cloth of his jacket had dug in. "Saka, huh. Tough kid, nice to meet you." Momentarily distracted from his pain, the nobody held out a hand to the boy to shake. Saka grinned again, this time much nicer, and held out his own, excepting the older man.

"You're not bad!" he said, "I like you, I'll give you a present." He turned to run off somewhere but Squall, forgotten in the moment, grabbed the back of his shirt with his good hand. He spun Saka around and shoved the boy to Merlin's house.

"Oh, no you don't. You can give Axel whatever horror you've concocted for him _after _you clean up your mess!"

"Wait? _He _did this?" Riku interjected,. stunned. There was no way such a young kid could cause this much carnage.

Saka nodded happily and held up his hands to the manslaughter. A strange light, the color of his eyes, began to gather around his finger tips, soon spreading down, to cover all of his hands. The light flared out, bathing the room and the house and momentarily blinding eveyone present. When the light died down Riku and Axel were subjected to a sight much stranger that the one the had seen just seconds ago. The whole room was clean again the furniture fixed again, with the exception of the door, which was still off its hinges and deep in the wall.

All the bodies were no longer bodies, but unconscious friends. They had no injuries, though they were still in the same positions that they had been in when Axel and Riku first entered the room. It was like a miracle, though eveyone knew it wasn't.

"Finally..." Squall muttered, rubbing his once again whole arm. "Now you can go get your present."

Saka grinned, delighted and ran off somewhere.

"Be warned," the grey eyed man turned to the nobody. "He has an odd sense of humor, more likely than not, you will get a dead frog."

Riku looked around shakily, even more confused than before. "What just happened?" he asked the only one who knew anything of what was going on.

"Saka has a special power that alows him to make illusions. When Saix came, he decided that we weren't strong enough to defeat him and knocked us out while casting an illusion. It looked to Saix as though he had defeated and killed all of us." The gunblade was yanked forcibly out of the wall and sheathed it. "Sadly that meant he could make off with Roxas." While explaining all of this Squall had been going around the small house, shaking awake his friends. By the end, they were all up and about, listening to what happened to them and glancing at Axel guiltily.

"I guess that it's not your fault then-" the red head began.

"AXEL!" Saka yelled from outside. "Come out! I have your present and I know you'll love it!" A red mop of hair appeared around the door way, followed by a clawed hand motioning him outside.

Axel smiled sadly and resigned himself to follow the hyper-active kid. He quickly crossed the stone floor and exited out the busted doorway, only to be bowled over. A happy blur of blond and black and white tackled the green-eyed nobody and knocked him clear off the steps, taking himself with the red-head of course.

The nobody stared in silent awe at the one person that he thought he would never see again. Bright, healthy, blue eyes gazed in to dark green. Axel felt soft blond hair tickle his chin and nose as a pale face burrowed into his chest. Thin but muscular arms wrapped themselves around the red-head's waist as though he would vanish if they let go. Slowly Axel wrapped his own back around the boy.

"Roxas..." he murmured into said boy's hair. "I thought you were gone, forever... I though I failed to help you again..."

Roxas smiled up at him. "It's alright, now. Don't worry. I'm fine, but now we have to go save Sora."

Yuffie could be heard in the backroung 'awww'ing with Aeris. Cid was being grumpy and turning slightly red, and Squall was asking Saka how he had manged to pull this off. Saka just responded that he had covered all exits. He nodded happily, agreeing with himself. Riku stepped foward at the mention of Sora.

"We can still save him?" the silver haired boy whispered.

Roxas broke the gaze with Axel or just a second as he turned to face the unsure male. He smiled reassuringly. "I can kind of feel him so I'll help you find him."

"No!" the red-head gently turned his best friend's head to face him again. "I will not lose you."

Roxas pouted. "I was lucky this time, I won't be next time. I'm safest with you. Besides, it's only a matter of time before Saix realizes what he has is a fake."

Axel looked at him, his dark green eyes swirling with emotion. "I _really _don't want you to come, but..."

The blond nobody squealed his thanks and hugged the other tight.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's _go_!" Riku demanded. Squall stepped in his way, yet again, raising his eyebrow.

"Forgetting something...? " he asked. The silver haired adolescent sighed, this was getting to much like habit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gummi ship was occupyed by only three people, Riku, Roxas, and Axel. They had stocked up on potions and elixers and all manners of first aid stuff. They had gotten a good night's sleep, or in Riku's case, a good drugged one. He had wanted to start right away, but now that they were heading out he was quite glad for the rest.

Riku had started in the drivers seat, but was quickly pushed out by Axel, who did not want to expirience the last trip again. Roxas was now driving as he was really the only on who knew how. He was also he only one who knew where they were going, not that he really _knew _where.

Riku sat sulking in a seat behind and to the left of the captain's. Axel was to the right. "I'm not _that _bad..." he muttered.

The red-headed nobody looked at him.

"All right I am, but you could have been nicer about it!"

Again Axel just looked at him, before focusing on the window once again. Everyone was highstrung. They knew that the only way they could possibly save Sora was to destroy Saix, and him being the second in command at Orginazation XIII... That was going to be tough.

The gummi ship came to a jerky halt as Roxas yanked back on the steering wheel. Axel and Riku gasped when the seatbelts pressed against their neck as they were tossed foward.

"What the hell!" the silveret squawked.

"We're here." the blond nobody clarified.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world the stepped onto was on the brink of destruction. It was probably centuries older than any other they had seen, including the Castle Reunion. Axel quickly hopped back on the ship when he saw the ground. It was a dead purple color, swirled together with black and blue. The green-eyed nobody thought it was _liquid _for a moment. The small group saw what could have once been buildings, or trees, maybe. It was all indecernable now, a melted purple mass. They walked around, not sure where they were going, staring all around them. Yellow eyes blinked back at them. Heartless were everywhere, but they could no more attack that the blobs they were fused to. Shadows wriggled their disembodied claws at the trio, blended into the ground, or the 'walls'. Soon they came across the familiar tall silvery dome, out of place in its surroundings yet again.

The entrance had been repaired and was as impenetrable as always. All three boys looked at each other. Somehow they had neglected to discuss how they would get to Sora. Defeating Saix was the only thing they had talked about. Suddenly there was something like a small roar, followed by a scream that made Riku cringe. His eyes glowed angrily, and he began to mutter a spell to blow the door to smithereens.

_No! _Axel smacked a hand over the boys mouth and dragged him out to the side as the door was blasted open from the inside. Saix stormed outside, his hair flaring out behind him as he prepared to summon a portal.

Riku dived at him, rapidly spitting out the last of his spell. Darkness flooded out of his sword, directed at the evil nobody. He turned, off guard and the force of the magic hit him full in the chest. Saix's body arched as he flew backward, a looked of mild suprise on his face. The aqua-eyed boy sped after him, using every second to his advantage. Way to Dawn flashed through the air as Riku hit the older man with a barrage of slashes, each one knocking him in a new direction.

Axel looked on for a second before turning to Roxas. "Go inside and free Sora, hurry!" he hissed. The red head raced after rthe battlong couple and jumped in, summoning his spiked chakram. Saix still hadn't managed to him the ground, and Axel quickly prevented him from doing so, attacking him viciously. The red head let out his own hail of attacks, beating at the nobody mentally with each hit as well.

This_ is for always being an ass to me!_

This _is for being one to Roxas!_

This _for tring to kidnap Roxas!_

This _is for hurting Riku's friend!_

_And _this _is because I just. Don't. Like. You!_

Then things took a turn for the worse. Saïx touched the ground, instantly summoning his giant hammer in a burst of darkness, knocking both boys back. The blue haired nobody lunged at Riku whacking at the boy untill he was knocked back, landing in a heap. The silver-haired boy pushed himself up on his hands and looked up in horror as Saïx swung downward with his blade shaped hammer.

Axel dove in between the two, catching the other nobody's weapon on his own. The red-head let out a powerful burst of heat that successfully knocked man back. Riku quickly resummoned Way to Dawn and the pair dove at the blue-haired man fully intending to give him more than the cross scar on his head. If any head was left when they finished.

Axel and Riku managed to get many more strikes on the enemy nobody, they where starting to fear that this was to easy. What did that man have planed? But why not take advantage of this while they still could? They might be able to wipe the bastard of the face of the world before he could try something. The green eyed nobody rose his chakram into the air, summoning power while the silveret distracted Saïx. The stange circular weapons came down to aim at the nobody and Riku dove out of the way as Axel released the high level fire spell. The blue haired enmey was blasted off his feet once again and his oponents lunged after him for a powerful follow-up.

Saïx was knocked to the ground again after the barrage of blows. The green- and aqua-eyed males flipped back, wary of him summoning his weapon again, and blasting them. The orange eyed man use this to his advantage and summoned a red energy around himself. Axel's eyes widened and he turned to yell warning to his companion when the cursed hamer blasted him in the ribs. He gasped and was tossed sideways at the force of the blow. Saïx didn't leave it at that and continued to rain heavy blows down on the red head.

Riku had instantly reacted to his frends attack and dove after the berserking nobody with a vengance. He rained down with his own hits, but the oler man hardly seemed to notice, focusing only on the rapidly weakening Axel. Finally the silver-haired boy took his oppertunity and slipped between the two nobodies. He rose his Way to Dawn, blocking the next blow. Saïx refused to act rationally and only pressed harded on the keyblade, pushing Riku to one knee. This would have been the perfect chance to at least swipe sideways at the boy, but the scarred man didn't take it. The berserk frame of mind was clouding his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas led the exhausted and injured Sora quietly out the door, he had been instructed to release and bring the brunet to a safe place. The blond nobody lead him behind a particularly large clump of...darkness before turning to survey to battle. He was distressed to find Saïx pressing down on a tiring Riku as he protected a badly injured and nearly unconscious Axel.

_Shit_.

Roxas sped away from Sora and summoned his keyblades. Using Vortex, he closed the distance between himself and the glowing red nobody. Oathkeeper in his left hand made contact first, forcing the older nobody off Riku. Oblivion, in the blond's other hand was quick to follow, not giving the berserker any chance to fight back. Roxas was fuel by rage and his keyblades were rapidly proving this on Saïx's flesh. The nobody had already been weaken and the berserk red light surrounding him was fading. The furious blue eyed nobody wasted no time finshing him off in a swift and dangerous blend of magic and brute force.

Saïx knelt on the groung, slowly fading into oblivion. His slayer stood triumphtly over him, keyblades poised lest he try some last minute curse. Roxas glared in contempt down at him. The blue haired man glared back.

"This... isn't over..." he hissed.

But it was. A black hole opened up beneath him, drawing the berserker into a final destruction, never to be seen again.

Roxas turned to check on everyone else once he was positive that the maniplulative nobody was gone for good. After the blond had taken over the fight, Riku retreived Sora and tended to the worst of Axel's injuries, and his own. The blue eyed nobody was happy to see that the red head was concious and ginning crazily at him.

"Freaking great fight, Roxas, got it memorized?"

The silver haired boy bandaging his side snorted. "I'm not getting you mad at me, I know for a fact it _hurts_."

Sora smile weakly at him then glanced at Roxas. Both pairs of blue eyes grew wide as a strange bubbly, fizzing feeling filled them. They grew faint and warm as both boys began to glow, attracting the other two's attention.

"What the-" squawked Axel.

"Why _now?_!" Riku turned in suprise as the boys were nothing more than white blobs of light. They drew together and merged, the light slowly fading.

One pair of blue eyes looked up at Riku and Axel's startled faces. "Now what?" they asked, smiling.

_T_**h**_E_ E_**n**d_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there you go, do you want me to do an epilogue? I have one planned but not written and if you don't want one it will jut bepart of the sequel's prologue. That's right, there is going to be a sequel. It's gonna me called Straeh Modgnik, so lookout for it, kay?

Oh, yes; "_But it was. A black hole opened up beneath him, drawing the berserker into a final destruction, never to be seen again_." um... Plothole anyone?

**Review Responces:**

**Hyxrst:** ((pats you)) Yeah, I know, I was awfull, does this make up for it? I wouldn't want to lose such a loyal reviewer.

**ArosxIrukxOxarsxLeax:** The world may never know! Well... It didn't really say what he was planning, so I'll tell you what Zeida decided: He was using Sora and Roxas to create Kingdom Hearts via stealing Sora's heart (Sora himself, since he was the heartless, and therefore the heart) and superpowering it with Roxas.

**SquirrelySoraSquirrel:** Why thank you, I'm very glad you think so, how is this chapter, I looked it over for once.

**Cookies and milk and CAKE for my wonderfull loyal reviewers! I love you all for sticking with me...! ((sniff)) TT;;TT**

**I will reply to reviews by e-mail if you really want me to, so just ask.**


	6. Epilogue Only the beginning

**Fall to pieces**

**By: **the Maria half of Zeida and Maria

**Summary:**What if my freakish fleeting thought, the result of not having finished the first game, and not having played Chain of Memories, was true? Basicly, Sora was... not... just not. and Riku was was trying to make him him again.

**Warning: **Fluffy-sweet-happy-ending-mischeviousness

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Kingdom Hearts (is riku in bondage?)

**Ch.5: Only The Beginning**

I woke bright and early, as usual. Today was my kinda day. Warm, sunny, the water was just the right temperture. I rose to take a quick shower, just the scrubing of one's body. I didn't bother to do anything more that rinse my hair. Upon leaving I took a quick peek into several of the other rooms. There was no waking them...

_'I know what you mean. What are the plans for today?'_

'I have no idea... Oh, wait!'

_'I'm not going anywhere...'_ Roxas retorted sarcasticly.

'Ha ha. Very funny' I thought to my nobody. 'But I did remember what we're doing. We're telling Tidus and Selphie and Wakka. Then a nice game of water tag, or maybe racing...'

_'Such is island life...'_

'Ain't it _grand_?'

I heard a snort somewhere in the confines of my mind. Actually it wasn't really my mind, it was mine _and _Roxas'. The body belonged to the both of us aswell, considering mine died... But Riku rescued us! And helped us! And fixed eveything andheiswonderfulandperfectandsexybutI'mnotgonnasaythatoutloudbecausehe'llgetconceded.

_'I have a headache...'_

"Sorry, Rox" I said out loud.

I happily made us a little breakfast, making twice as much as usual becase we found that even though we only have one body, that there being two of us affected our appitite.

_'It really makes you wonder, doesn't it?'_

"Yeah..." I mumbled. 'Like we really could have two bodies.' I never say that thought out loud. It would... I don't know but it wouldn't make things better, I can tell you that.

Besides, this was pretty cool as things go. Roxas can do things I can't I I can do things he can't...

_'And together... We Are Unbeatable!' _Roxas crowed.

"We haven't beat Axel or Riku yet," I said.

"Nope, you haven't!"

I jumped a foot in the air and let fly with the eggs I was trying so hard to make.

I spun around to face the owner of the deep voice, Riku. We had been living together a while now. All of us. We all pitched in, and bought a huge house, not an appartment, but a _house_. Now everyone was living together. It got chaotic every now and then, but in the end, everyone was happy with the desicion. Even when Selphie weekly picked a victim and dressed them up in their sleep.

_'Or when Wakka was assigned cooking duty and everyone fled the house, looking for the hose.'_

'Or Tidus' breaking every delicate thing in the house. Or Kairi's and Selphie's combined yaoi fangirlism...' That was getting scary.

_'Axel's insistance that he get to light everything that needs lighting.'_

"And Riku sneaking up on everyone- heeheeheeheehahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I said out loud, but started laughing at the sight of my -_'OUR!'_- eggs falling on Riku's freshly washed-

_'Shampooed-' _Roxas was laughing too.

-And conditionered hair. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was rolling around now. I think the eggman is stalking up to me now. I opened streaming eyes a second to verify and saw that I had woken more people.

They stared at Riku in horror as he stalked slowly to me, His hands out-stretched and claw-like. The a gigglie broke the silence-

_'Excluding our laughter. heeheehee...'_

"heeheehee-!" "BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA-!" "shkttt-! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kairi, Tidus and Axel fled as Riku now rounded on them and began to chase them around the spacious kitchen. I lept to my feet as they came full circle and neared me again. We ran up the stairs and Riku came ever closer... Eggs are flying everywhere, I'm hungry!

A startled Wakka and Selphie glued themselves to the wall as we darted past. I made a bee-line for Kairi's room as it was the closest. Everyone else followed after me. Axel slamed the door in Riku's face and locked it. There was a crash and a groan and that poor door most definatly shuddered under a weight. We all huddled in the corner of Kairi's very purple room. And waited. There was no noise...

_'I hear Wakka trying to calm Riku down.'_

I sighed, and everyone turned to me. "Wakka is calming him down."

They grinned, that always worked. Wakka was good at that.

We decided it was safe to walk out of the locked room, oh, about ten minutes after Wakka finished. He was good, sure, but Riku needed a mandatory 'cool off' period'. Besides, water was running so he had to be in the shower.

How wrong we were.

Me and Kairi suggested that we go to the beach and give Riku a bit longer alone. It _was _his hair... we want to stay as far away as long as possible. He gets scary over his hair.

Axel was the first victim. He stepped out the door, closely followed by Tidus and Kai. I felt something up, so I slowed down...

_FSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

He had the hose. He had the _hose_! He just turned that monster of a _hose _on them. On _Axel_.

_'Riku's gonna find that something awful has happened in the middle of the night...'_

'You arn't attacking him!'

_'Axel, doofus.'_

"Oh."

Roxas is _laughing _again!

Well _anyway_, I had to get away, so I snuck out the window. Riku expected this. How he did, I do not know. He's like super-psychic. But I ducked the stream. And ran. Riku can only get so far with a hose.

Damn it! He thought of this too!

I looked back to see if he was following, and caught a glimse of the gang. I think... Kai looks like wet cat...

_'Tidus could win a wet-shirt contest...'_

"Axel!" I crowed, laughing.

He looked up, glaring. his hair is longer than I thought it was. Wait a sec, what's he doing!

He's chasing me!

Why is he chasing me!

And Riku made water balloons.

_'Oh, crap...'_

"WAAAAAAAAHH!" I wailed all the way to the beach. I dove into a bush and carefully concealed myself. I would escape, and head back when they were checking the boats.

I can read Riku just as well as he reads me.

_'Like an open book.'_

'I don't know whether to be insulted or not...'

_'Shut-up, they're here.'_

'Like they can here us!'

_'You said yourself, Riku is super-psycho.'_

'psychic!'

_'Whatever, he's here.'_

Riku did just as I planed... Muahahahahahaha... Now when he finds that we didn't leave, he will use that super-psychic-ness and see if I'm near-by... But I shall leave! and head right back to the house! He will never think of looking there!

_'Or will he?'_

'Yeah, you're right, we'll pretend we hid in the house, then come back and paddle to the play island, then hide up a tree and- oh better get going!'

Riku headed down to the dock, not even bothering to look around. I headed back to the house and hid in the brush out side of it. When Riku and Axel-the-traitor come-

_'What! He is not a traitor!'_

''Yeah he is! Look! He teamed up with Riku, right after the guy soaks him!'

Roxas mumbled intelligably _'...not a traitor... perfect...stupid Sora...'_

I sighed. Riku was coming back now, looking slightly confused, but very confident. I smiled and headed back to the beach. I hi-jacked one of the boats and happily paddled away to the play island. All I had to do was hide up that tree where no one looks at in hide-and-seek-

_'Really?'_

'Yeah, no one looks there, they just don't, so it's cheating to hide ther-'

_'Then why are you hiding there?'_

'Because one, I don't wanna be found, and two, we arn't playing hide-and-seek.'

_'I think we are'_

"Keep thinking that, delude yourself all you want and I'll make sure we don't get caught."

_'Hmph.'_

I sighed again. I seem to be doing that a lot today. Riku hasn't shown up yet. He's usually found me by now...

I decided to wander a bit before he got here, I was good at hiding and would conceal myself at a moments notice before he could spot me. This island really was beautiful... We all used to play here when we were kids... We still do, some, but it's not the same.

No one has time to have an adventure anymore... It's kinda sad, everyone has a job to go to. Well not that jobs are bad, that's the only reason we are eating-

_'And eating is good!'_

But we have to work so much to provide for eveyone! I just wish that it was kinda like back then, where I could kill the Heartless for munny and eveything would be fine. I'm good at wacking things, I'm not good at sweet talking customers into buying more clothes!

_'Your manager thinks otherwise.'_

Shut-it. The sun is setting... Its so beautiful out here... not like the mainland at all. We should have a get together and just play here just like old times. Me and you and Riku and Axel could put on a play-fight show and everyone could stare in Awe!

_'The waves are so peaceful, We didn't have oceans at castle oblivion...'_

'What about twilight town? Hayner said there was a beach'

_'There is, but I've never seen it.'_

'Oh... sorry.'

_'Don't be, I get to see this, don't I?'_

'I just wish that I could of... or rather you could still be you...'

_'I am! Especially tomorrow, as that is MY turn! And I'm gonna have more fun than you!'_

'Feh, you wish.'

I sat on the beach as me and Roxas conversed. The threat of water balloons seemed far away as we watched the waves. Tomorrow would be Roxas' turn and we would be down here again, just in time for sunset. It happened like that ever since we finally got back to Destiny Islands.

_'Hey, what's that?' _Roxas took our arm and pointed out a strange shape burried in the sand maybe ten feet away. I stood and crept over to it, cautious instincts ingrained into me.

It was a book. Roxas started laughing so hard at my paranoia that it was coming out our mouth! It wasn't even his turn today...

_"HeeheeheeheehahahahahaHAHAHAAHAHA!"_ Still laughing I bent over and lifted the strange thing. It looked kinda old. It was made of leather and the corners were dog-eared. I could see holes where book worms had gotten it, but the actual creatures must have been washed away. Strangely, the tome itself wasn't at all wet.

"Hmmm... _A Tale Of Wishes_...?"


End file.
